Song Fics: Featuring the Shield
by Nilaysia
Summary: A collection of song-fics about The Shield's life outside the ring featuring some of Tinashe's greatest hits (Each chapter revolves around a different song). All chapters revolve around a different pairing (Seth/OC) (Dean/OC) (Roman/OC).
1. Flame

**Flame**

 _(Seth Rollins/OC)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Seth or Roman. I don't own the songs. The songs are rightfully owned by Tinashe and the superstars are rightfully owned by WWE. I do own the plot and my OC._

 _ **Ooh, ooh**_

 _ **Cold in the night when I hold you close**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh**_

 _ **Searching your eyes, but you're gone like a ghost**_

Nilaysia lied in the bed that her and her husband of 4 years shared. Slowly, she turned and smiled softly at the sight of her husband holding her close. She closed her eyes and smiled but reopened them to a cold spot and no one holding her in their arms. Her husband, WWE superstar Seth Rollins, was gone again.

 _ **And I say "baby, you can put it on me"**_

 _ **'Cause I know I don't make it easy**_

 _ **My body hurts with every heart beat**_

 _ **Just say I'm not the only one**_

Every morning, he wouldn't even kiss her goodbye before he is gone doing an appearance. At least that's what he tells her. Nilaysia would stare off into the morning praying that she was the only one who had his attention.

 _ **C'mon, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And tell me that you still want to stay, don't leave**_

 _ **Even though I've never given up in my heart**_

 _ **Even though a part, a part of me don't work**_

 _ **Baby, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And we can let it burn**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

One night, he walked into their home, his luggage in tow. "Baby, I'm home." He called out and was greeted with open arms. He noticed the look of worry in her eyes and whispered, "What's bothering you?" She couldn't put her words together so he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

 _ **I paid the price for the wrongs I've done**_

 _ **It's all you can do when you love someone**_

Seth already knew Nilaysia did cheat once but he didn't leave her because she was honest with him. He stared into the eyes of his princess, who seemed lost. Slowly sitting her on the bed, he took his shirt off and looked at her. Their eyes hooked onto each other's and soon their lips did the same.

 _ **And I say "baby, you can put it on me"**_

 _ **'Cause I know I don't make it easy**_

 _ **My body hurts with every heart beat**_

 _ **Just say I'm not the only one**_

The two broke from their current position and looked in each other's eyes. "You can tell me anything baby…" Seth whispered softly. Finally Nilaysia sat up and spoke, "Remember two years ago when I cheated on you…I just feel that karma is out to get me…like we've lost or connection. Am I really your only one…am I the only one you wake up to when yur home on your break day?"

 _ **C'mon, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And tell me that you still want to stay, don't leave**_

 _ **Even though I've never given up in my heart**_

 _ **Even though a part, a part of me don't work**_

 _ **Baby, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And we can let it burn**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

Nilaysia began to quiver before Seth touched her cheek. "Baby girl…I'll have to admit. I was hurt when you cheated on me…but I would never go behind your back with another woman, especially not with this undying love I have for you. Baby the flame for you will always be there no matter what happens or what we go through."

 _ **And I know and I know I can't make you**_

 _ **I can't make you let go (don't let go)**_

 _ **And I don't and I don't and I don't blame you**_

 _ **'Cause I hurt you before**_

 _ **Tell me**_

"Seth…you don't have to stay…I can't make you stay after something I did like that. I don't blame you either. Why should you have to spend the rest pf your life with the girl that cheated on you on our 2-year anniversary?" Nilaysia slowly back away. Seth sighed, "I didn't leave because we can grow and get past this together. I never want to let you go even though right now it's hard for you too see my hands holding yours…" Seth softly spoke, causing Nilaysia to smile through the tears.

 _ **C'mon, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And tell me that you still want to stay, don't leave**_

 _ **Even though I've never given up in my heart**_

 _ **Even though a part, a part of me don't work**_

 _ **Baby, tell me that you've still got the flame for me**_

 _ **And we can let it burn**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh**_

The rest of the night was filled with passion. Late in the night, Nilaysia woke up and felt her husband's warm touch. She turned and smiled watching her husband sleep soundly, his soft snores bringing warmth to her heart. Seth's eyes fluttered open and soon the couple were staring each other in the eyes. Both greeted each other with a warm smile and a soft kiss. The flame inside of them sparked again and that's all wither one of them could ask for.


	2. Cold Sweat

**"Cold Sweat"**

(Dean Ambrose/OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Seth or Roman. I don't own the songs. The songs are rightfully owned by Tinashe and the superstars are rightfully owned by WWE. I do own the plot and my OC.

 _ **I like being alone  
I'm out here, spend plenty of time on your own  
Cause the city ain't kind  
Other people who sign up for judgin' but can't take no  
Complacent  
This ain't a place to be making friends they all got agendas  
These eyes on your back, hands in your neck  
Thinkin' I've been fienin' for a taste of this shit  
Seem so thirsty, smell fresh meat in the air  
So the real test, after breakfast  
We'll see who's to be here**_

Dean Ambrose sat in the locker room after defending his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against his former brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. This match, he knew that there was no more connection. Only WWE superstars putting it all on the line to take home the gold and luckily, he prevailed. Something just didn't feel right, of course he won but he still felt like he lost everything. He turned down every offer to go get celebratory drinks with his coworkers. Dean just wanted to be alone.

After showering, he dressed in a tight black shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of black converses. He grabbed his suitcase and made his way to his rented Mercedes in the parking lot. Instead of heading straight to the hotel, he decided to go get a drink or two at the Town Night Club. He started on the road taking a deep breath.

This pressure ain't for everybody  
Weighing so heavy on my body, body

When he arrived, he seen a familiar set of faces. The Authority, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley and their golden boy Seth Rollins. Dean rubbed his face and sat in the car, tapping his fingers against his leg. He started to turn around but instead got out and mad his way into the nightlife of D.C.

Once inside, Dean ordered a beer making sure to stay far away from the authority. The sound of the door caught his attention until a beautiful woman, nearly about his age, walked in and sat at the bar next to him. "One Cosmo on the Rocks please?" She spoke. Dean didn't want to bother her so he continued to drink his beer.

 **Spine, shivers**  
 **Eyes, met**  
 **Head, in it**  
 **Heart, set**  
 **Cold, on my mind, yeah**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice, Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice, Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**

The women dug in her purse for the money to pay for the drink. Dean looked over out the corner of his eye and finally spoke. "Hey…calm down. I'll pay for you drink. I insist." He said smoothly, causing her to look up and smile. "WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose…funny I found you here. Nilaysia by the way." The women moved the strand of hair out her face smiling.

"Let me guess…now you want an autograph and pictures?" Dean joked half-truthfully.

"Actually no."

Her answer made Dean look up.

"I like you already." Dean grinned, causing Nilaysia to giggle softly.

"This is my song…want to dance with me?" she asked sweetly, taking her drink off the counter.

 _ **Can't choose the situation and friend  
Always got to co-sign, everything's a ten  
Damn I hate a yes man  
I know while this buzzing gotta be ringing in your ear  
Don't think I've forgotten, who was always here  
Tell me where was you last year?  
And I doubt you was last here  
It's your last year**_

Dean didn't know what to say but he had to admit. He was falling for the girl HARD. She wasn't like others. Yeah, she seen him as a WWE superstar but she didn't treat him different because of his profession.

"Dean?" Nilaysia whispered.

"Sure…why not?" Dean held out his hand, as Nilaysia took his hand, pulling her to the dance floor.

This pressure ain't for everybody  
Weighing so heavy on my body, body

As the two danced, Dean felt his connection to her get stronger. At least the beers were talking. While the two danced, Dean leaned down slowly and started kissing her neck. He soon ended and the two made eye contact, twisting their lips into a heartfelt passionate kiss. Five minutes later, they broke and Dean offered to bring Nilaysia back to his hotel room, promising not to do anything unless she wanted it. Nilaysia smiled cutely and nodded as the two left the club.

 **Spine, shivers**  
 **Eyes, met**  
 **Head, in it**  
 **Heart, set**  
 **Cold, on my mind, yeah**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice, Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice, Ice dripping, cold sweat**  
 **Ice dripping, cold sweat**

Once they made it two the hotel room, the two were back on top of each other after Dean got the door open. Soon, jackets and Dean's shirt was on the floor as the two continued their session in the bed. The two broke for air and grinned at each other. "Are you alright?" Nilaysia whispered, cuddling into Dean's chest.

No no no no

"I'm alright…just thinking…" Dean stated.

"Listen Dean…I really like you and I had fun but if you're not ready, I understand. I understand that as a WWE superstar, it's hard to balance relationships as well as your passion for your profession." Nilaysia whispered, smiling softly.

 **Wish it was goodbye**  
 **Time for me to accept defeat with my extra time**  
 **Like to handle with the lights on all night**  
 **Don't trip, everything will end up just fine**  
 **The summers they ain't the same**  
 **These lovers they ain't the game**  
 **These feeling, they don't mean nothing**  
 **These ceilings can keep the pain**  
 **Explanations you say I deserve it**  
 **Why after all this time I'm finally worth it**  
 **Ain't it funny, a power comes with money**  
 **And how now I'm out here poppin**  
 **They come back like they're an option**  
 **Man this shit is hella scummy**  
 **They claiming that they love me**  
 **Cause they realize that my time is finally coming**  
 **They know it**  
 **Cause my night is young**  
 **Moon is high**  
 **The stars are all, aligned**

Dean looked her in the eyes and asked one question, "Are we official?"

"Only if you want to be…" Nilaysia answered, blushing deeply.

Dean responded to her by kissing her again, this time deeper and full of passion. The two didn't break for air, Dean wrapping his arms around her waist. Dean wanted this and he wanted this badly. He knew that no matter what happened during their time apart, he would make it work out. He couldn't let her go and it had been hard for him to commit after he ended things with Renee.

The next morning, Dean woke up to his suitcases packed and the smell of breakfast. Nilasyia stepped back in the room and smiled, "Good Morning Dean. I have wonderful news…"

Dean released a small breath of relief and looked at her, returning the soft kiss she gave him.

"I'm going on the road with you…I was hired by WWE to work in wardrobe, hair, and makeup." Nilasyia eyes beamed with cheer and so did Dean's. This was the start of his new happily ever after and the cold sweat that kept him from ever being happy again, slowly faded away.


	3. Pretend

**"Pretend"**

 **(feat. A$AP Rocky)**

 **(Roman Reigns/ OC)**

 _ **A love that never ends**_

 _ **You**_

"A nasty breakup…I moved and that's how I ended up here." The Samoan man explained to the Ohio native. "I haven't heard from her since."

"Listen Roman…do you still love her?" The Ohio native spoke, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I mean yeah Dean…I do…but-" Roman explained, his focus on the ground.

"Then you need to talk to her…I could tell when you two split, neither of you wanted it." Dean spoke softly.

 _ **Yeah, it's almost like**_

 _ **Can't nobody do it quite right**_

 _ **Like I do it, right?**_

 _ **Give it to you how you live**_

The two sat in silence before Roman finally agreed.

"I'll go talk to her…but I don't know where she is.." Roman grunned.

"I could inbox her…after we go get a couple drinks of course!" Dean exclaimed, standing up from the couch in the hotel room they shared.

Roman grinned as he watched Dean type away on his phone, hoping that he was amking a decision that would have better consequences then his last.

 _ **Can we pretend**_

 _ **That everything is like yesterday?**_

 _ **What if I just wanna feel you touching me?**_

 _ **Ain't nobody perfect**_

 _ **So if you take a while I'll make it worth it**_

 _ **I wanna pretend**_

 _ **Let's pretend that we 'bout to break up**_

 _ **To catch the feelings that I want we make up**_

 _ **Legs up, suicide, north side**_

 _ **We never count points when we court side**_

A couple beers later, Roman took Dean back to the hotel. His ex-girlfriend agreed to meet with his at her house. After dropping Dean off, Roman headed down the interstate.

45 minutes later, he pulled into the drive through of a 2-story beach house. Turning his car off and grabbing his phone and the keys, Roman stopped and took a deep breath. He gathered his feelings and made his way to the door. Taking one last deep breath, he pushed the doorbell, hoping she would answer the door.

 _ **Let's pretend I ain't your friend**_

 _ **So we can get it on again**_

 _ **Let's pretend we never met**_

 _ **A good excuse to play forget**_

 _ **Let's pretend you never lied**_

 _ **So I can give it up all night**_

 _ **Swallow my pride and learn to forgive**_

 _ **When I'm looking for love I pretend it's you**_

Roman started to trun around until the soft squeak of the door stopped him. He turned and saw his ex-girlfriend, dressed in nothing but her black and blue Victoria Secret bra and pantie set and a black silk robe.

"Roman…" she spoke softly.

"Hey Nila…can I come in…so we can talk?" Roman shoved his hands in his pocket, forcing a smile.

"Um…yeah sure. Come on…we can go upstairs to my room." Nila whispered, moving out the way so Roman could come in.

 _ **A love that never ends**_

 _ **I pretend it's you**_

 _ **That I'm in love with**_

Once the two got upstairs, Nila closed the door and looked at Roman who stood against the wall.

"Dean told me what's going on…" She whispered, trying to break the silence.

 _ **If we pretend that I'm happy when I'm really not**_

 _ **Pretend that I give you everything I got**_

 _ **Pretend that I'm there when I ain't there**_

 _ **Pretend that I care when I don't care**_

 _ **Once upon a time I did**_

 _ **Now I admit that I was fucking with a kid**_

 _ **Now I pretend that everything's straight**_

 _ **When everything ain't just covered up like paint**_

Roman looked at her as he sighed, "I know we broke up and I know what I said. I'm tired of trying to put on a smile to hide the hurt I'm going through. I really miss you Nilaysia and my decision to leave was stupid. I can't get you off my mind…" Roman mumbled softly, tears threatening to fall

 _ **Let's pretend it's my first time**_

 _ **So you can really blow my mind**_

 _ **Let's pretend we never met**_

 _ **A good excuse to play forget**_

 _ **Let's pretend you never lied**_

 _ **So I can give it up all night**_

 _ **Swallow my pride and learn to forgive**_

 _ **When I'm looking for love I pretend it's you**_

Nilaysia walked over to Roman and lied her hand on his cheek. She didn't say a word but Roman looked her in the eyes. The two stared at each other and finally their lips met. A soft passionate kiss they shared soon broke and Nilaysia finally spoke, "Let's just pretend nothing happened between us…we can start fresh."

 _ **A love that never ends**_

 _ **I pretend it's you**_

 _ **That I'm in love with**_

Roman smiled and agreed by grabbing her waist, kissing her and holding her close. Nilaysia wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and smiled. The passion soon began to seep out each other as they sped up, Nilaysia's robe falling to the ground.

 _ **[A$AP Rocky:]**_

 _ **To never fool around with you was my best deed**_

 _ **Stand up, got a heart up on my left sleeve**_

 _ **When I could find another lover by the next week**_

 _ **Besties turn to ex-ies from a pet tease**_

 _ **Fuck what these other niggas on, I came to flaunt**_

 _ **What's that A$AP, little Saint Laurent?**_

 _ **Probably what you're thinking 'bout, the commas in my bank account**_

 _ **Pretty bitches bring 'em out, jiggy nigga in the house**_

 _ **When I caught her dancing by the couch**_

 _ **With her little booty hanging out**_

 _ **Her blouse sticking something in her stomach**_

 _ **Got her screaming out, "I'm coming," fronting like you really want it**_

 _ **Still my nigga though**_

2 hours later, Roman and Nilaysia were laying under the messy sheets, trying to catch their breath. Nilaysia came close to Roman and Roman didn't push her away. Roman pushed his hair back out his face and soon heard a soft snore. He looked down at his sleeping beauty before his phone vibrated. He grabbed it off the nightstand and seen a message from Dean. He ignored it before Nilaysia stirred slightly.

 _ **You**_

 _ **A love that never ends**_

 _ **I pretend it's you**_

 _ **That I'm in love with**_

"You're not going to leave me…are you?" Nilaysia whispered, a little fear in her voice. Roman pulled her closer and snuggled her warmingly.

 _ **Can we pretend?**_

 _ **Can we pretend?**_

 _ **Can we pretend?**_

"No…I'm not going anywhere princess." Roman reassured her.

This time he wasn't pretending…he was serious.


	4. Wildfire

" **Wildfire"**

(Roman Reigns/OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Seth or Roman. I don't own the songs. The songs are rightfully owned by Tinashe and the superstars are rightfully owned by WWE. I do own the plot and my OC

A/N: Roman is a high school freshman who is still scared of storms in this edition.

 _ **Feel the calm before the storm  
I'll be leaving in the mornin'  
You were my sweet summer song  
But the summer's gone and I can't keep your fire burning**_

Roman sat on the bed in his room, the thunder booming outside. His body jumped with every strike. He was a high school freshman in Texas, still scared of thunderstorms. The next strike caught him off guard and he fell with a loud _thud_. His mother was away on a business trip and his father was stuck at work. He grabbed his phone and dialed the only people he knew that were crazy enough to come out during a storm.

 _ **You're poison running through my veins  
End it with a spark into a pool of gasoline**_

"We're on the way." He heard a voice say before he hung up. 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang. He rushed downstairs and opened it to see his best friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, and his crush aka Seth's sister, Nilaysia. "Come on in guys…" Roman mumbled softly, moving out the door way. Once everyone was inside he shut the door and turned on the TV.

 _ **Wildfire  
Flames rising  
Hit me like a bullet  
Finger on the trigger pull it, pull it  
Wildfire, burn baby  
Burn for me**_

The group was watching TV and talking about recent event when the lights flickered. Soon, a huge crash of thunder hit, causing Roman to shake slightly. Nilaysia noticed and softly placed her hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman immediately calmed down and smiled. Seth looked at the two and whispered slightly, "I'm going to light some candles, I'll be back."

 _ **Castles crash in the sand  
As they're swept into the sea  
I could never understand  
How you're easy come easy go  
As you please**_

Seth looked at Dean and nudged him to come on. Dean was about to retaliate but soon realized what was happening.

As soon as the two were gone, his eyes where immediately on Nilaysia before he was pulled into a full-blown kiss.

 _ **You're poison running through my veins  
End it with a spark into a pool of gasoline**_

"If you were gonna ask me out…I say yes." Nilaysia whispered. The next strike of thunder hit but Roman was too focused on his girlfriend to notice. Roman smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Nilaysia laughed and poked his cheek kissing him again.

 _ **Wildfire  
Flames rising  
Hit me like a bullet  
Finger on the trigger pull it, pull it  
Wildfire, burn baby  
Burn for me**_

Dean and Seth came back to the sight of Nilaysia and Roman kissing. "Rome!" Dean called, but Roman just held up his hand, signaling for 1 second. Seth looked at the two and grinned, "Hey Roman, I don't know if you noticed, but the storm is over."

 _ **Wildfire, burn baby  
Burn for me  
Let me go let me go**_

Roman looked at them and held Nilaysia by the hands, "You helped me overcome my biggest fear and you set off a fire in my soul." Nilaysia looked at him and whispered, "Wanna make that fire burst into true flames?" Roman looked at her, not knowing what she was gonna do but whispered a slight `yes`.

 _ **Wildfire  
Flames rising  
Hit me like a bullet  
Finger on the trigger pull it, pull it  
Wildfire, burn baby  
Burn for me**_

Nilaysia kissed Roman again, this time filled with more passion. Roman felt his cheeks burning as he smiled in the kiss. When they finally broke, Dean and Seth joined them on the floor.

The group continued talking until the door opened. Roman's father walked and smiled, "Hey champ? Are you okay?"

"Never better dad." Roman said with a smile, holding his new girlfriend's hand tight.


End file.
